Sometimes Truth is Stranger than Fiction
by JJfanatic
Summary: JJ has had a rough time before entering the BAU. One day, she receives a call that leads her to question what she knows about her past and who she can really trust. I suck at summaries, so please read and review. This is my first try at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry there is nothing that we can do, your daughter is dying

**Sometimes Truth is Stranger than Fiction**

"_I'm sorry there is nothing that they could do… you lost the baby". These words ran through her head repeatedly. She struggled to hold in the tears. This was her daughter he was talking about. It broke JJ's heart to know that her daughter wouldn't have a chance to live her life. He continued to explain that the doctors had said "they had done all they could" and that "there was just no way to know this would happen". JJ had stopped listening to what he had to say. It really didn't matter anymore. Then Caleb's doctor came into JJ's room with a solemn look on her face. Even before she began to speak, JJ knew what she had to say. "I'm so sorry," she began, "but there was nothing that could be done the damage from the heart attack was irreversible. We were unable…He just couldn't fight anymore." She then lost the fight as the tears began to flow._

JJ flew up to a sitting position, struggling to regulate her breathing. That dream, well nightmare, had been plaguing her for years; though it seemed to disappear, then reappear at inconvenient times. "It gets easier" everyone had told her. "Yeah right," she thought. She had for awhile, been able to push that memory from her mind, but ever since the most recent case file came across her desk, the past was all she could think about. Her heart still ached to this day over what happened. And, to make things worse, the dreams were becoming even more frequent and upsetting.

But she knew that she could not dwell on it, so she began to prepare for work. She was a special agent at the FBI, more specifically a liaison for the BAU. It took her a little over a half an hour to get ready, and she arrived at the office just before 6:30am. She knew that she would be the first one in; everyone wouldn't arrive until after 7:00 at the earliest.

The team had just arrived home from a particularly difficult case; a case about children. And, on top of that it was the anniversary of her daughter's death. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check, she tried to concentrate on the case file in her hand. The file was filled with pictures of elderly men and women all stabbed multiple times in the chest. The file stated that there had been seven murders in the past three weeks, and there were already three potential victims; three elderly women who were reported missing. JJ sighed and began to prepare for the briefing.

She looked out the window and saw that everyone from the team had arrived. She walked into the bullpen, and got everyone's attention. They all knew what JJ wanted, so they all made their way to the meeting room and sat at the table. JJ handed out the files then began the debriefing. "Seven elderly men and women have been murdered, and their bodies have been found in State College, Pennsylvania. They were all stabbed multiple times, but the police have no leads. They…" JJ was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "I have to take this" she said as she made her way out of the room. The team exchanged looks, and then began with the killer's profile.

JJ walked into the hall, and then answered the phone, "Hello". "Hi, is this Jennifer Jareau?" "Yes, but may I ask why you are calling?" The lady laughed, and then said "of course. I'm calling about your daughter." JJ stood there in shock, unable to answer.

**TBC? If you want this to continue, there will be more information about JJ's past, why she is so affected by it and the phone call will be explained. Let me know what you think, and please review.**

**Pretty please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

_John Jareau looked down at her daughter. "She looks so peaceful" he thought. "But she won't be soon" he sighed. At that moment a doctor walked in and said, "The papers are ready, but are you sure that you want to do this. I know that she is in a coma, but the doctors think that she will wake up any day now." "I know my daughter; she was… very uh, against having this baby. Her mother and I convinced her that it was against her religion to abort the baby. So really it's best she just thinks the baby died in the crash." "Are you sure that's ethical, what if she changed her mind about the baby?" "Look, this is none of your business, let me do what I know is right." The doctor nodded and then quickly left the room. John once again looked down at his daughter. "I know that you wanted that baby, but this is for the best. You should have thought about your career, and you know that I hated your husband. How could you disgrace me like that?"_

"I'm calling about your daughter" JJ stood there in shock, unable to answer. "What?" she managed to blurt out. "Your daughter is here at the hospital. She… she has had a hard time traveling from foster parent to foster parent. At the last place, she was abused. I was wondering if you would like to have her come live with you." "I don't understand" JJ said quietly. The reply was, "I know that you gave her up for adoption, and I know that I shouldn't be doing this, that I'm not really allowed to do this, but she needs someone who she can trust. I just… I find it so hard to see such a small child in pain." JJ had heard enough "I didn't give my daughter up for adoption, there must be some mistake. My child died after a car accident." "Well, it says here in her file that a John Jareau signed the papers to send her to an orphanage since you were in a coma as a result of said crash."

JJ was shocked by the news of what her father did, but she soon forgot it when she realized that her baby was alive. JJ walked into her office before responding. "So, you mean my daughter is alive? You don't know how much this means to me. I've always wanted a child. Caleb and I were so looking forward to having her, but after his heart attack… I thought that I had lost both of them. Thank you so much!" JJ was barely able to hold back tears of joy when she heard the news. "So what happens next?" JJ asked quietly. "Well, you can come down to the William Osler Hospital and then ask to talk to me. Oh, and I forgot, my name is Ruby Stevens. I'll then work on the arrangements." "Thank you Ruby, I'll be there as soon as I can." JJ then hung up.

She was overjoyed to know that she hadn't lost her daughter. All she could think of was how wonderful her life would be. She smiled to herself as she prepared to leave work, but then reality hit her. She had work that needed to be done; and what about the case? She looked at the bullpen and found that the team was preparing to leave for the case. JJ knew that she couldn't go with them. So she walked out of her office and made her way over to Hotch's office. She could feel the stares of the rest of the team on her. She knew they were wondering what was going on since she had taken so long on the phone. She just ignored them and made her way to her boss' office.

A knock on the door caused Hotch to look up. "Come in" he said as he returned his attention to the paper he was reading. JJ walked into the room and took a seat at the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "Hotch," she began, "I'm going to need a few days off" He looked up at her and then said, "May I ask why" JJ looked at him. She knew that he wanted to know what was so important, but JJ wasn't ready just yet to tell him about her past. In fact she realized that she couldn't even be sure if what she knew was true. She also felt she had to make sure that there wasn't some sort of mistake in regards to her "daughter". So, all she said was, "It's a personal matter that I have to deal with." Hotch sighed, "how much time would you need off?" "Three days, starting today" she responded. She looked straight into Hotch's eyes trying to tell him that she would take the time off even if he said no. He sighed once again, "Fine but I expect an explanation when you return." JJ nodded, thankful he didn't press for more information. She smiled, thanked him, and then prepared for the trip to the hospital.

**I planned to make it longer, but I'm leaving on a vacation, so I wasn't able to add more to this chapter before I leave. I also won't be able to update for at least a week. Also, I have no idea if some of the things written are even possible (i.e. her dad putting the baby up for adoption; it needed to happen that way for the story). In the mean time, please review. The more I get, the faster I will update when I get back! **


End file.
